Magical Tennis, Is This Even Tennis!
by KirariSakuradream
Summary: "If our world is destroyed then tennis in any world will never came to exist." "i can't let that happen." "i decided, you will be my partner!" "What are they fairies?" oc's x oc's x ? First chapter Seigaku first day, double encounters.(there's 'two' tezuka's and then a magical encounter)
1. details

**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing fan fiction stories. This story has been in my head for a long time and I want to see if everyone my like this story.**

 **This story is based on focusing on every school at least. Also I have a lot of oc's so I'm making the list right now. Every school that we know is going to have a male and female characters and the females all happen to be first years and that's for the story reason. The male oc's are either on there second or third year, depending on how I arranged the story.**

 **Character's info (oc's)**

 **Wakaoji Hikari- female-1st year**

 **Yumeiro Yami- female-1st year**

 **Taiyo Ringo- female-1st year**

 **Hinamori Floria- female-1st year**

 **Cresselia Takara- female-1st year**

 **Oceania Umi- female-1st year**

 **Toudou Elica- female-1st year**

 **Kasewara Sora- female-1st year**

 **Meruhena Silin- female-1st year**

 **Yureihara Miki- female-1st year**

 **Fujiwara Yuma- male-3rd year**

 **Touduo Citron- male-3rd year**

 **Kinomoto Touya- male-3rd year**

 **Manaka Haru- male-3rd year**

 **Hoshimia Cosmos- male-2nd year**

 **Subaru Taichi- male-3rd year**

 **Manaka Natsu- male-2nd year**

 **Kagami Takato- male-3rd year**

 **Cresselia Ice- male-2nd year**

 **Suzuki Kaito- male-2nd year**

 **mystery oc's – unknown until the chapters come out.**

 **Most of the oc's will be introduce in most chapters (I hope). Don't want to spoil the story while I still have it in my head. I hope I got the POT characters personality right, there are so many of them its hard to keep track. The story may suck later in the chapters but I have to get it out of my head anyway. Well enjoy!**

 **Warning: All types of genres(including monsters, ghost, magic(any kinds that you can probably think of) fighting battles, transforming), pairings unsure , hope to be at least tennis related.**

 **Talking "..."**

 **Thought '….'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of POT but my oc's**


	2. Seigaku first day, double encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT but my oc's**

 **Chapter 1** **Seigaku's first day (Hikari and Yuma)**

Two students in Seigaku uniforms were walking towards Seishun Gakuen building. An older boy who look to be a third year student with olive brown hair and eyes with glasses, was walking along with a girl who seems to be in her first year with white hair and blue eyes.

"So Hikari, are you ready for middle school?" said the boy with olive brown hair.

"Yes Yuma, but it's too bad that our other friends have to go to other schools" said Hikari with a sad look.

"Can't help it, some of their parents have to move for their jobs and also our old school got burned down even though it was still new for two years."

"Do you think we can all see each other again?"

"Who knows. Maybe we might bump into them. But one things for sure, some of them say that their school is not that far from ours."

Hikari smiled at that comment.

"By the way Hikari, there's something that has been bothering me."

"What is it?"

Yuma pulled out something out of his pocket. A wrist band that contain a golden gem in the middle. It was a tiny flat stone that was shape of a dragons head.

"It was glowing this morning when I came to check on it."

"Really? Do you think its trying to tell us something?"

"Probably. But I can't be too sure. Good or bad its still a sign."

"I think its a new generation."

"Generation?"

"Yeah like we did only this time no war between in our worlds. The 'tennis world' is safe from being destroyed and we can all live in piece. I missed the tennis world. Its like using magic as we played. Don't you miss it Yuma?"

Yuma closed his eyes and smiled "Of course I do." Then he reopened them and put the wrist band back into his pocket. "But its too bad we can't use it in this world, it won't work or at least that's what I think."

Hikari mumbled. "Mood breaker." and Yuma chuckle.

With that they were quiet till they reach the gates, Hikari noticed that there were many students looking at them. Some were whispering about who they are and where they came from or something like that along the way. They both ignore the next comments since it wasn't part of any of their business. Both Yuma and Hikari thought its going to be an interesting day. So with that they both went to the auditorium where the other students are in for the morning ceremony. They both went separate ways to their year groups. Both teens will probability hit the jackpot when they were right, especially Yuma.

 **Oishi's POV**

The ceremony is about to begin and I need to find Tezuka. I seach left and right to find him in the crowd. He can be easily find throughout this crowd since he is one of kind. He's the kind of student that stands out for this school. Of all times the teachers needed him to go over things. Then I spotted him. Tezuka was looking at the crowd as if he was looking for something. I notice he has a different hair style, his hair is even cut and into a bob shape edged. It made him more feminine with that hair style. Did he add hair extensions or something? Ah whatever, it is his hair. I walked up to him from his behind and said

"Yo Tezuka, I was looking for you. The teachers want to see you before you give your speech …." as I said to Tezuka or at least I thought it was Tezuka.

He was looking at me with a confuse expression until I look behind him and saw the real Tezuka talking to one of the teachers. Wait if Tezuka is over there... then who's this guy?! Oh my, there are two Tezukas'!? I took a good look at the boy in front of me. He rise a brow at me looking very confuse and then I became very flustered at this predicament.

I bowed 90 degrees every time I said 'I'm so sorry!' I can believe I mistaken Tezuka for him! But I got to admit he really does look like him. A mirror copy to be exact! I wonder how will Tezuka will feel about this, seeing his double.

 **Yuma's POV**

I was looking through the crowd trying to find a seat before the ceremony starts.

Suddenly I got patted on my left shoulder with someone saying "Yo Tezuka, I was looking for you. The teachers want to see you before you give your speech …."

I turned around to face a boy with an egg shape face with black hair and two short black bangs that are going inwards on top of his head and greenish brown eyes. His voice faded after I fully turned around and studied my appearance. He took a good look at me, I raised an eyebrow at him and then the other guy became flustered.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, etc." over and over again, bowing as he says and its getting quite an attention from the crowd. I could hear a lot of people saying like

"Is that Tezuka?" or "He looks a lot like him." or "Are they related?."

Great this day is going to be a long day. I have to calm down this guy before he makes more of the scene. Then I sweat drop at his act and I said

"Its okay, no need to worry. Everything's fine. You can stop apologizing now, your making a scene now." With that I turned to face the crowd and said

"Nothing to see hear everyone." with my eyes closed and a smile to the crowd. But I did not expect this to happen.

"Oh my god he's like the opposite of Tezuka-san," "He's hot and cute," "They could be twins!" "So cool and sweet" or something like that.

The guy in front of me was either gawking or relived about this. Before he could say anything the head master Ishikawa Hiroyuki tapped his microphone for their attention and said to them to get settled. Everyone went to find seats while I was in a daze of the thoughts of who is this Tezuka anyway. The boy in front of me ask if I want to sit in his area with his friends. Since I didn't even have a choice I said

"Sure."

He introduced himself as Oishi Shuchiro and a third year like me. As we were walking towards the crowded students I was feeling the stares. I looked at Oishi as his was asking for my name. I was about to tell my name but got stop when a group of 4 boys said Hi to Oishi and then turn to look at me. They gasp a bit and said something about my appearance which I think they think of me as this Tezuka guy and a guy with glasses was writing in his notebook saying data on something. Oishi cleared up the misunderstanding and there were a bit of arguments here and explanation. After they settle in, Oishi introduce me to his friends from the tennis club.

A red head guy with a white bandage on his cheek and dark blue eyes. A guy with light brown hair with closed eyes. A guy with brown hair and eyes with a sly smile on his face. The last guy with the glasses with spiky black hair.

There names are Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Shusuke, Kawamura Takashi and Inui Sadaharu. Before anyone could say something the head master was telling everyone to be seated and quiet. We all got to our seats and I was sitting at the very end of the row with Oishi. As I listen to the head master I couldn't help but feeling that I'm being stared for a while. But it passed until a boy come out to the stage and giving his speech as the student council. Ah so he's this Tezuka that everyone was talking about. Sure he does look like me with the hair color, eyes, glasses and every face plus body type. The only thing different between us is that our hair style. Both of us have the same length but his was a bit more spikier at the ends while I have more of a tame and straight line cut at the end and its curved to the my center back, almost like a bob cut. Our bangs are the same, even the glasses. I wonder if Hikari and the others will think about this, me and him in the same room.

Oh I don't want to think about it. The ceremony ended and I was look for the bulletin board looking for my name on it. I found my name in class 3-1, I also found Tezuka's name in it. Oh boy, it is going to be a long day, but I can't wait to meet him.

 **Oishi's POV**

'So he's in the same class as Tezuka'

I thought as I saw the guy from this morning go into Tezukas' classroom. I can't help it, actually I don't think anyone can. I mean come on its not every day you meet your double. I couldn't but remember on what happen this morning.

 **Flashback to the opening ceremony**

I was about to ask him his name when I heard a familiar voice called out to me.

"Oishi!" said Eiji

"Eiji!" I said to him.

Then I saw Fuji, Inui, and Kawamura were behind him.

"Morning guys." I said.

"Morning" came from the rest of the gang.

Kikumaru look at the Tezuka look a like and said

"Nya Tezuka did you change your hair?" as he looked closely at him.

The others also comment about his hair.

"Wasn't your hair shorten yesterday Tezuka?" said Fuji.

"You look a bit different in that hair style. Are you trying to change your image?" said Kawamura.

"Tezuka changing his hair style is 45%, trying to look good for something is 35% and impressing someone with that look is 20%." said Inui.

"Nya Tezuka are you try to look look more girly? You look good in it but I like our old hair style." pouted Eiji.

I look towards the boy and saw he was wearing a poker face of confusion. He look towards me, silently asking me for help. I said

"Everyone, this guy is not Tezuka."

"Eh?" came from everyone's mouth.

Eiji turned to me and said

"What are you talking about Oishi? It is Tezuka,"

I sigh and I was about to say something else when the Tezuka look alike said

"Oishi-san is right, I'm not this Tezuka person. I have just transferred here." he spoke in a polite voice.

"Also I saw Tezuka with the teacher when I was talking to him." said Oishi

Everyone looked flabbergasted at both response until he said

"Do you want to introduce me to your friends Oishi-san?"

"Oh yeah. These are my friends from the tennis club this is Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Shusuke, Kawamura Takashi and Inui Sadaharu. I never got your name though."

Tezuka's double was about to say his name until we were interrupted again by the head master. The ceremony is about to start so we have to take our seats. As we were all listening to the head master, Eiji and the others couldn't help but stare at the guy. Then the Tezuka that we know is on the stage giving his speech.

We couldn't help but look back and forth at the guy next to us and Tezuka. They look so much alike! After the ceromony was over we went to our a sign class. Tezuka's double went ahead to go look for his class or at least I think. I went to straight to the bulletin board to find my assign classroom. The others already left for their classrooms I was going to go in my classroom until I Tezuka's double was about to go into room 3-1 which was Tezuka classroom.

 **End of Flashback and POV**

 **Yuma's POV**

I walked into my classroom, I felt stares at me. I ignored that as I was finding an empty seat.

There was one but it was right next to Tezuka! You got to be kidding me. I sigh in my head as I took a seat. Well this is going to hard to get use to, can't get any worse right? Looks like this Tezuka didn't notice me since he was reading a book until the teacher came. His name was Hino Keisuke and he'll be our homeroom and history teacher for this class. Then Hino-sensei told us about a transfer student coming and already in the classroom. He told the class that I'll be with them temporary and me to stand up since he was told that I was already here. I got up and said

"Hai sensei" I reply.

"Ah Tezuka-kun I didn't called you up, I meant the transfer student."

"But sensei I'm right here." the real Tezuka reply as he stand up.

"Eh?" the class and teacher echo in questionably, confused on what just happened.

"EH?!" the class cried out in surprise. Two look a likes standing side by side together in the same room.

"Fujiwara Yuma, transfer student, it's nice to meet you all and I hope we can get along" as I bowed and sat down. Everyone seems to be a little shocked.

I felt intense stare from Tezuka. I ignore the stares. I thought 'Hikari, I hope your doing well because today all I been getting all day is intense stares, confusion and some what a look alike me who will be with me every single day for school.'

 **Tezuka POV( before Fujiwara introduce himself)**

The teacher told us that we have a new student in this class. He was told the new transfer was going to be with us temporary due to some conditions. He told the transfer to stand up to introduce himself. Someone voiced out next to me.

"Hai sensei" he reply.

"Ah Tezuka-kun I didn't called you up, I meant the transfer student." 'Huh? But I didn't stand up.'

"But sensei I'm right here." I reply as I stand up.

"Eh?" the class and teacher echo in questionably, confused on what just happened. I looked towards the person to me who was also the transfer student and I froze.

"EH?!" the class cried out in surprise. A look a like me standing side by side together in the same room.

"Fujiwara Yuma, transfer student, it's nice to meet you all and I hope we can get along" as he bowed and sat down. Everyone seems to be a little shocked as I sat down.

The person next to me caught me off guard. My eyes went wide on the figure next to me. An another me. Our faces are exactly the same even the body structure! Okay don't freak out Kunimistu, its just this boy looks like me that's it. I could feel the intense stares coming around the room including the teachers'. I found myself to sweat drop as I thought on what other people might think about this.

 **Hikari POV**

After leaving Yuma I went to find a group of other first years. I was looking to find a seat when I spot an empty seat in the last row. It was right next to a girl with brownish red hair tied in pigtail braids that reaches around the knees. I went to her row and got a closer look. She heard me coming and turn to face me with her matching hair color eyes with a flower hair clip on her right side out of her bangs. She seems to be a shy type and innocent too.

"Hello there" I said. "H..Hello." she said. I sat down right next to her until I hear a commotion going on in the third years section. I hope Yuma wasn't involved, then again weirder things has happen to us when we were younger.

"Um..excuse me"

"Yes?" as I turned to faced the girl next to me "I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, what's your name?"

"Ah nice to me you Ryuzaki-san, My name Wakaoji Hikari, call me Hikari if you like."

"Then you can call me Sakuno."

"Okay."

"Your really pretty."

"Thank you but I want to be considered normal if that's okay, and besides your prettier than me." Sakuno blush in embarrassment and stammered

"It's not true."

Then a shout was heard "Sakuno!" and an another brown head girl with two high pigtails came running toward Sakuno. She seems to be an energetic type but never judge a book by its cover. The brown headed girl was hugging Sakuno while saying

"Sakuno I miss you so much!"

"Tomo-chan!" said Sakuno. Then this 'Tomo-chan' looked over me and said

"Who this Sakuno?"

"Ah, this is Wakoji Hikari, Hikari-chan this is my friend Osakada Tomoka"

"Call me Tomo-chan!" said Tomoka.

"Then you can call me Hikari in return." I said with a smile.

At least I made some friends here. Then the ceremony began and I was beginning to look bored until the school's student president came out to the stage. I took a good look at the boy and I almost fallen out of my seat. He looks exactly like Yuma! Except for the hair style, but other than that they look almost the same! Both Sakuno and Tomoka gave me weird looks and I told them

"He looks like one of my friends." both giving me an 'Oh' look and went back looking towards the stage. I took a good look at the boy on the stage and his face is so stoic, unlike yuma at least he can smile but this doesn't seem to be a smile type person. Then again you may never know if he could smile, he on the other hand should at least relax once in a while.

' Yuma you better work on your mental control cause your going to need it a lot.' I thought as the ceremony ended.

I was looking at the bulletin board to find my class. I found my name under class 1-1, along with Sakuno and Tomoka's name on it. "Hikari-chan" I turned to find Sakuno and Tomoka walking toward me, I smile and said

"Looks like were in the same class Sakuno, Tomoka." Then Tomoka said

"Then let's go!"

 **Time skip- Lunchtime**

"Wa, so tired and hungry." I said as I put my head down on my desk. Then I stretch myself and got my bento out. Sakuno called me out

"Hikari-chan would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure." I said. We all got settled and started eating our bentos with all of us say "It's time to eat." The girls were trying to have a conversation with.

"So Hikari-chan, what do you do for fun?"

"Well I like reading and playing fencing."

"You fence? That's so cool!" said Tomoka

"It's pretty much as a hobby."

"Do you play any other sports?" said Sakuno.

"Gymnastic, tennis and I sometimes karate when ever I can but now these days I don't really have time."

"Wow, that's amazing!" said Sakuno.

"Are you joining any clubs this year?"

"Maybe not." I said.

"Eh, why?" said Tomoka.

"Due to reasons, and besides it's optional if you want to join a club." I said with a weak smile. They both drop the topic until I ask

"Are you guys joining any clubs?"

"Well for me I'm joining the tennis club." said Sakuno nervously.

"Eh! Sakuno?" before Tomoka could ask the bell rang for the end of lunch. We all got back to our seats for class to begin. 'Tennis huh? I thought with a sad look on my face.

' I wonder how everyone else is coping it.'

 **During the break Yuma's POV**

Class has ended and now for lunch. I was eating my lunch when suddenly I was surrounded by a group of of boys and girls. They were all asking me questions as I was eating. When I was done I started answer their questions as much as I can.

"No I'm not related to Tezuka-san, for sports I like to rock climb, judo and play a little tennis. That's all I'm going to say."

'Just because we look alike doesn't mean that were related.' I sweat drop at that thought.

"You play tennis too? Tezuka-san here happens to be the tennis club captain this year. You are really like him in some way, similar but different. It's kinda weird to see what Tezuka may act in another character form."

I was about to reply when Hino-sensei came in the room calling up me and Tezuka for a talk. I got out of my seat along with Tezuka and we both went towards the door. I was about to leave the classroom when I turned towards my classmates and gave them a kind smile and said

"Excuse me for a while everyone."

With that I didn't got to see the girls gushing down to the floor and the boys with the look 'yep defiantly like the opposite of Tezuka.'

I went to the hallway were Tezuka and Hino-sensei were talking to each other and it seems like they were done.

"Fujiwara-san, Tezuka-kun here agree to tour you around the school if that's okay with you?" said Hino-sensei.

I said "I don't mind."

"Well then I'm off, take care of him Tezuka-kun."

"Ah."was Tezuka's reply.

As the teacher left he said in a low voice "It's like have two Tezuka's with different personalities, even they look alike."as he left with me and Tezuka alone in the hallway.

Silence in the air until I said "It's nice to meet you Tezuka-san."

"Same here Fijiwara-san."

Then we were walking to places that I should at least know like the library, lunchroom, bathroom, etc. While we were walking, we bumped into Oishi and his friends "Tezuka" then he spotted me

"Ah, it's you again. Nice to see you again." said Oishi.

"Same here."

"You two know each other?" said Tezuka.

"We meet at the ceremony, he mistaken me for you." I said.

Oishi is still embarrassed alright.

"But it's okay, mistakes happen right?" I said.

"Still I can't believe it, two people who look alike are in the same room." said a voice behind Oishi.

I look to see Kawamura-san and the others from this morning.

"Saa, I'm sure its going to be funny if other people find out and mistaken him for Tezuka."said Fuji.

Oh I could feel a headache coming in now. Looks like I'm not the only one. Judging from Fuji's tone I better stay out of his schemes if it involves with me and Tezuka.

Then I said "That reminds me, I never told you guys my name. My name is Fujiwara Yuma."

"Please to meet you too, Fujiwara-san. Well we all better get going, we have class soon and a practice match with another school so we have to leave early." said Oishi.

"Eh, I want to talk to Tezuka's double." said a whining Kikumaru.

Then I said "There's always tomorrow or any day at school."

"Yay!" was his reply.

Everyone left to head back to class leaving with me to Tezuka. I could feel a strong bond between these people, kind of reminds me of 'us' when we were still together. I smile at that thought while Tezuka asked me that we should head back to class. We both went back to our classrooms but while were walking we were talking at least try to.

I then said "You sure have good friends, that I could tell."

"Ah." was his reply.

"Your the tennis captain right, your classmates told me a bit about you and I know you were also listening to our conversation."

"Yes I am, are you good in tennis?"

"You could say I'm average but still good, I'm not joining any clubs or teams at the moment due to reasons. By the way, you might want to be-careful with that left arm of yours. Its injured right?"

Now Tezuka looks surprised.

"I know because I never saw you use that much of your left arm even though your a lefty. Its easy for me tell just by that. But that's not the only thing I learn from you."

Tezuka raised a brow as I continued "You play archery, I could tell you that. You have markings on your thumb and pointer fingers as well as parts of tan on certain parts on your hands. You seem to have good accuracy in both sports." I said with a tiny smirk.

If Tezuka have emotions on his face it would be awed, shocked and surprised. His glasses gleamed in the sunlight and said

"Yes...and how much do you know?"

I laughed a bit at his act and then I said

"Not much but I'll learn more about you as long we get along. Don't worry I won't tell anyone if I learn something about you. Besides your not the only one. It happen to me too when I was younger and boy it was embarrassing." I chuckle at my response.

"A friend of mine told me a lot of stuff like this and I easily used it to study a lot on people but not too much. Well lets head back to class, we don't want to be late right?" as I said walking to class.

Tezuka stayed there looking at me until he got his head straight. We both back in time for class and in time for our next lesson.

 **After school**

 **Still Yuma's POV**

"Good luck in your practice matches Tezuka" I said while packing my stuff to my bag. "Ah, see you tomorrow Fujiwara."

"See you tomorrow." With that Tezuka left leaving me packing.

I was heading towards the library to check out some books. I was greeted by the librarian who thought I was Tezuka.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, are you hear to pick out new books?"

I sweat drop at this and said

"Sensei I'm not Tezuka, please don't confuse me for him next time."

The librarian is shocked at my answer and then looked closely at me and said

"The others were right, you do look exactly like him. You must be Fujiwara Yuma, am I right?" I nodded at her answer.

"Please to meet you sensei, now if you excuse me there are some books I like to look at." I said with a smile and the librarian is blushing at my act.

I towards the shelves to pick out any good books. After getting them I was about to check out when I heard a voice called out to me

"Yuma" I turned to see Hikari.

"Ready to go?" Hikari asked.

 **No ones POV**

Both Yuma and Hikari were chatting until they heard a familiar sound coming from outside.

"Pong, pong, twack."

They both turn to see an open window that shows the tennis courts. On the courts were a couple of first and second years boys. It seems there's a match going on between a first year boy who is wearing a red and white shirt, black shorts, and a white cap with a letter 'R' on it. He playing with another boy who is in his second year. He is wear a yellow shirt with blue pants and spiky black hair. They were rallying back and forth until both Yuma and Hikari notice the boy in the yellow shirt was injured and the boy with the hat is a southpaw.

"Hey Yuma? Do you think the little boy is good?"

"Not bad but from what I can see he has a lot of potential."

"Maybe this year tennis players will be interesting after all."

"Will see."

With that both left towards home unknowing the surprise that awaits for them. On their way home from school they both stop by to the grocery store to pick up food for dinner. Yuma carrying a big paper bag in his arm while Hikari carrying the rest of the stuff in her hands. On their way home Yuma felt something vibrate in his pocket. Yuma stopped in his tracks and took out the wrist band. The gem was glowing more brightly than ever. Hikari stopped to looked back to see way Yuma stopped walking. Hikari widen her eyes as she stared at the gem's light.

The gem light faded down into a light glow and a beam of light came out of it. The beam went towards one of the roads direction. Yuma looked at Hikari while she did the same. Both knew what to do. They speeded down the road that the beam have shown them. They ran as fast as they can, careful on not spilling the contents they have brought. After running for a couple of minutes, they turned the corner and saw something unexpected. A gap in the air of the middle of the road. The beam of light is still shinning and it was in the gap. Then the gap then closed by itself leaving nothing in its place.

"What the hell?" said Yuma.

Both of them look around until they heard a choking sound from another corner. Both Hikari and Yuma went to the source and found a boy that they saw at school. The boy was being choke by something that was not human or at least to any humans eye.

A body made of shadow is not normal. Its head turned to face Yuma and Hikari and saw red bloody eyes and the mouth contains sharp fangs like a vampire but more longer. Its claws grip the boys' neck, making the boy struggle to break free.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I have more feast to dig in." the creature said.

"El-eraser!? What's it doing here in this world?" exclaimed Yuma

"Hou, you seem to know my species. Rare indeed."

"Let the boy go." said Hikari sternly.

"As if. Tell you what, if you want this human back play a match with me."

"What kind a match?"

It smirk and said "You know what I mean."

"...Tennis is it?" said Yuma hesitantly.

Yuma looked at Hikari and said "Fine, I'll play. But let the boy go first."

The creature did as he said. The boy was dropped to the ground, he's gasping and coughing for air. Then El-eraser kicked the boy hard in the stomach which send him flying towards the duo. Both drop there stuff and caught him in time before he fallen to the ground. This action made them both mad. Yuma gave Hikari the boy so she can look out for him. Then Yuma went to the boys' bag to take out a racket.

"Mind if I borrow this, boy?"

The boy nodded weakly and Yuma looked at the El-eraser with an anger expression.

"Better take care of my prize." said the El-eraser.

"As if that will ever happen." replied Yuma sternly.

It snap its fingers. The area that they were all in, was broken like glass shattering to the ground. The area was replace with a dark cloudy black sky and a tennis court with a barrier surrounding it. Hikari was outside of the barrier taking care of the boy while Yuma plays on the tennis court.

 **Yuma POV**

'I can't believe a El-eraser is here. I thought we destroy them.' I stand by the net facing my opponent. My schools' blazer wrap around my waist.

"One set match, you may already know the rules. The rules in your world is different from ours. I don't know who you are human, but be prepare because you and your friends will be mine." it gave a creep laugh but that didn't scare me from playing.

We played evenly for every round. The score was tied 3-3, until he used it tricks on me. The El-eraser created shadows underneath its feet as he was about to hit the ball.

"Take This!" it cried.

It was a normal serve but the shadows follow into my court and came to life just to grab me on the feet. I couldn't move and every time I did the shadows will swallow me up more. The El-eraser laugh madly at me and said

"It's over human! Your mine!" as he is scoring more points from me.

"There is no way I'm giving up right now!" as I struggle to break free.

"You can't do anything yet your losing!" as the El-eraser continue to score, hitting and injuring me with the ball.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

I could feel my body getting weaker every time the ball hits me.' No. I won't let that get the best of me. Because I made a promise!'

"That may be true. But I made a promise to protect them and I'LL BE WILLING TO DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO SAVE THEM NO MATTER WHAT!"

I remember the times in my past life. Its was about my friends and our adventures in the tennis world that we have gone through.

"AND I MADE A PROMISE TO SOMEONE THAT I NEVER LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"Shut your crap and DIE!"

Then a hole of light came out of no where in the sky.

Then aloud shout came from above "YUMA!"

I looked up and saw the light. From the light were three small figures who I thought I would never see again. They were all floating and my eyes widen as a looked at the figures.

I called out "Drago!" in happiness.

Then my wrist band glowed though my pocket driving the shadows away and set me free. One of the figures came to me and said "Yuma!" as it flew down in front of me.

I took a good look at Drago. He really didn't change that much. Still small to fit in my hand. He still has messy blue bangs. His sharp yellow eyes glowed his determination. His outfit hasn't changed a bit. He was wearing a hakama.(Traditional Japanese Men's Clothing)The hakama top is a dark blue while the pants are gradient from colors white to blue to black.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we have a game to save." said Drago

I smile in confidence and look at Drago.

"Let's do this Drago! You ready?" I said.

"Always will be partner." replied Drago.

The El-eraser is now looking pissed at this predicament.

"A Tennis Spirit Pet! That can't be!"

"You just mess with the wrong person." I reply with an anger expression.

I put on my wrist band that was still glowing and Drago glowed as it went into the gem of my wrist band. The gem glowed even more brighter and it shouted out in a robotic voice in english " _ **Stand by ready, player mode activate!**_ "

 **Echizen's POV**

I don't know what's happening to me. I was heading home from school and I was minding my own business, thinking about todays events. Suddenly the air gotten colder which was not possible since it was suppose to be spring. It gives me the creeps when I thought about it.

As I quicken my pace to head home I felt something creep behind me. I turned quickly in alert until I felt something grab my neck. I dropped my bag as I was being lifted up in the air. I started to choke and lose air by the minute. I used my hands to at least try to break free of the vice grip. I try to look down and see my strangler.

My eyes widen as I took a good look and I know it was not human. Before I could think more of this creature, it tighten its grip on me. I gotta get out of hear. I was about to past out when I heard the creature talked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I have more feast to dig in." the creature said.

"El-eraser!? What's it doing here in this world?" a male shouted out.

What is an El-eraser? I thought, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Hou, you seem to know my species. Rare indeed."

"Let the boy go." said a female voice.

There's another one hear. Just who are they and does this creature want from me.

"As if. Tell you what, if you want this human back play a match with me."

A match. A creature that plays a match.

"What kind a match?"

It smirk and said "You know what I mean."

"...Tennis is it?" he sound hesitant on his answer.

Since when can monsters play tennis. Then again there is a monster who is trying to choke me. Could these people actually play tennis?

"Fine, I'll play. But let the boy go first."

Then I drop to the ground gasping for air. I cough so many times that I didn't realize I was about to be kicked. The kick in my stomach send me fly into the air and I landed with 2 pairs of hands catching me. Then 1 pair left me hanging with the other pair. I hear a bag opening as I struggle to stand up and open my eyes. What I saw was an older boy with brown hair and a girl around my age with white hair and blue eyes. The older boy said to me

"Mind if I borrow this, boy?" he was holding my racket. I nodded weakly in response. I really want to play instead but this guy seems to know how to handle this monster. Not only that my energy somehow dropped so suddenly when the monster came.

"Better take care of my prize." said the El-eraser or at least that's what they call it.

"As if that will ever happen." the boy reply sternly.

A snap was heard and the whole area that we were in changed. The sky was replace from sunset dawn to cloudy darkness. From what I could manage to see, a tennis court appeared at my view. A barrier was surrounding the court.

I was outside of the barrier with the white headed girl. I leaning against her as support. The people playing the match already started. Then the girl asked me

"Are you alright?"

I grunted and said "Yeah."

"Are you worried about him?" mentioning the guy who is playing on the court.

"A little." that answer was due to the fact because I don't know him and if he can actually win.

"Where exactly are we?"

"You may not believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright, right now were in between dimensions with our world and another world." okay that's not I have expected. "If we do get back to our world, I'm not sure if we can get back to our own time. There could a time difference since were in between two worlds."

Then the girl touched my neck and mumbled something like "I hope these are regular scratch marks."

I blush in contact. Then the girl let go of my neck and focus the game. Okay that was weird. I try to focus back at the game, just forget what happen.

The game continued until the score is 3-3. The El-eraser seemed to be planning something as it served. Shadows went towards the older boy and then they came alive and grabbed hold of him. He struggle as he got hits from the tennis ball. Points were being taking away from him as he got hits. Horrible. This isn't how tennis should be played.

"It's over human! Your mine!"

"There is no way I'm giving up right now!"

"You can't do anything yet your losing!" as the El-eraser continue to score, hitting and injuring him with the ball.

"That may be true. But I made a promise to protect them and I'LL BE WILLING TO DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO SAVE THEM NO MATTER WHAT!"

"AND I MADE A PROMISE TO SOMEONE THAT I NEVER LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"Shut your crap and DIE!"

Then a hole of light came out of no where in the sky.

Then aloud shout came from above "YUMA!"

I looked up and saw the light in the barrier. From the light were three small figures . They were all floating and my eyes widen as a looked at the small figures.'What are they fairies?' one of them came down in front of the guy whose named is Yuma.

He called out "Drago!" in happiness.

Then something glowed though his pocket driving the shadows away and set him free. One of the figures came to him and said "Yuma!" as it flew down in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we have a game to save." said Drago

He smile in confidence and look at Drago.

"Let's do this Drago! You ready?" he said.

"Always will be partner." replied Drago.

The El-eraser is now looking pissed at this predicament.

"A Tennis Spirit Pet! That can't be!" 'A tennis spirit pet? What are they?'

"You just mess with the wrong person." he reply with an anger expression.

He put on my wrist band that was still glowing and Drago glowed as it went into the gem of the wrist band. The gem glowed even more brighter and it shouted out in a robotic voice in english " _ **Stand by ready, player mode activate!**_ "

"No way." the girl with me whisper her words with wide eyes.

Light surrounded him in a from of a sphere for a few seconds then completely glowed into fading light and pop, the light disappeared. Yuma who was now in different clothing similar to the one the little guy Drago was wearing. With my racket in his hands, he face the El-eraser.

"It's time to end this once and for all." as he position himself.

"A elemental player?! It can't be?!" exclaimed the El-eraser. An elemental player? What's that?

"Oh it is." as Yuma score point after point with in human speed and power. Just one more point and its over.

"I can't let happen!" as the El-eraser made more shadows as it hit back the ball and attack Yuma like a tidal wave.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuma took stance in front of the ball, swung his racket in fast movements like a samurai using two swords cut his enemies one after the other. Using one racket, the ball seem its floating in the gut of the racket while being surrounded by Yuma swings. The shadows broke off one after another as yuma swings until the is no more shadows.

"WHAT!?" cried the El-eraser.

"Take this! Dragon Prism!" as he stops swinging letting the ball drop and swung again with full force.

"DRIVE!" the ball bounce once on the ground creating a little earthquake and then an image of a dragon appeared on the ball as it rise up to reach the chest of the El-eraser. The El-eraser put his racket to his chest to try to prevent the ball from impact. It struggle until the strings on its racket broke completely creating a hole in the racket. The ball continue and impacted the chest of the monster hard. So hard it few back against the wall creating a crater of the monster. The ball stop spinning and was implanted on the monsters' chests.

The wrist band on Yumas' hand called out " _ **Winner by 6 games to 4"**_

The creature then collapses to the floor with a thud, it then vaporized leaving a tiny red gem stone behind.

The world that we were in just now has been completely vaporize and we were back to our own world. I was stunned on what has happened. This guy has a really powerful playing style and technique that I've never seen before.

Speaking about that guy, Yuma then said 'Mode Release'. He glowed and the outfit he whore before change back to his school uniform. Something came out of his wrist band and it was that thing that few into it. It went to pick up the fallen gem and place it in Yuma's wrist band gem. Both glowed in contact as the red gem gets suck into the dragon shape gem.

Then two other figures few down towards Yuma.

A young girl with short Azure hair and Raspberry color eyes. She is wearing a white hat with a ribbon attached to it, a choker, a zippered long coat with the ending of the coat into petal shape edges that has two short ones in the front and two long ones in the back, kimono like sleeves on the jacket, a skirt that reaches to her mid thighs and boots.

The other figure was another boy with short tamed turquoise hair and bright yellow eyes. He is wearing a black shirt top, white shorts, a brown belt, an open color turquoise jacket with long sleeves, and white, black and gold color sneakers.

The girl with light blue hair approach to the white hair girl who was with me during the match.

"Hikari!" said the little blue hair girl as it hug the white head cheek.

"Akari!" said Hikari in joy. Laying her hand on Akari's back to return the hug. Both were crying in tears of joy.

The reunion lasted for a moment until Drago said

"Its good to be back in the human world, right Yuma?"

"Yes." Then Yuma looked towards me and said "Are you alright?"

I replied "Yes."

Yuma looked at me intensely and said "Let me see your neck."

I raised a brow and did what he said. He approach me and said "Akari come hear for a sec."

"Okay."

"He seems to have marks on his neck."

Akari looked at my neck and touched them with her tiny hands. She then said in a serious tone "This is bad. The El-eraser scratch is making him lose his energy. But don't worry I could just heal it with my light magic." as she took out a staff and said "Tennis magic, purification healing." as she pointed her staff near my neck and the staff glowed in white light. I could feel my energy rising and better than before. The glowing stopped and said "That should do I guess, any longer than this then he would have died." Died...What the hell?! "That's good."said Yuma as he sigh in relief.

Hikari looked at me as if she came to realization and froze as she said "Yuma."

Yuma looked at Hikari questionably and said "He's probably wondering why were talking to no one like were talking to imaginary friends."

What? Am I not suppose to see these tiny people?

Yuma then panic a little and way his arms like crazy with a blush on his face and said in a panic tone "Ah..your probably wondering why we are talking to our selves..ah you see..umm..." Both Yuma and Hikari were panicking trying to come up with an excuse when the last figure with the turquoise jacket went up to my face and

"Can you hear me?"

Both Yuma and Hikari stopped and looked at me questionably. I nodded and said "Yes and I can see you if your about to ask." Then the little guy smile joyfully and jumped around and said "Yay! Yay! He can see me and the other two." He stopped and said

"I decided, you will my partner! My name is Zero! Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Eh?" I said not processing what the little guy said.

"Eh?" came the duo who looked at me weirdly.

Pause...

"EHH?!" came from all the humans.

 **No ones POV**

Yuma and the rest of the gang went to a near by park to explain the boy about today's events. The park was empty but it was perfect to explain without anyone knowing what happen.

"So let's start off with introductions, My name is Fujiwara Yuma." said Yuma. Then he pointed towards Hikari "And this girl is Wakaoji Hikari" Hikari smile and said "Nice to meet you."

Echizen then introduce himself "Echizen Ryoma."

Yuma then introduce the tree little guys that are floating around them.

"This is Drago, Akari and Zero."

"Just what are they exactly?" said Echizen.

"Let us explain before you ask any questions okay?" reply Yuma.

Echizen nodded in agreement.

"Okay it starts out with this. What you have run into was a creature from another world. That world is called the 'Tennis World' a place where tennis lives in everyones lives. And that creature was called an 'El-eraser' or Element eraser in meaning. A El-eraser is a monster that was created to erase, kill, and sometimes takeover humans in themselves and lives. There are born from an elemental gem stone and these three"

He pointed to the trio "happen to be born from them. The El-eraser are only born if interacted with something evil. Everything that you saw here has to do with tennis. In that world, the tennis we play here is completely different from that world. It's like more advance in someway. Like the people there could use magic in there playing and everyday life." as he looked towards Drago, Akari and Zero.

"They're also know as 'Tennis spirit pet', there are born to give players power to defeat any threat. Guild, train, support, heal and all that other stuff that a sportsman needs to survive in their world."

"A long time ago, people in our world didn't like the humans in your world. So the king prove to them by showing what the humans in the other world could do. He looked for players and people to help support tennis. But around that time when the king finish viewing humans, evil came to be. Yuma and the others were chosen by the king himself to help save both worlds. That came to the agreement to bond with humans in the other world."

Hikari then added "We somehow ended up helping them saving their world and ours. The 'Tennis World' is were tennis lives and if that world is destroyed then this world and the other worlds who live and have tennis in their lives and culture will be gone completely like tennis has never been invented."

Echizen widen his eyes and said "What?!"

Both Yuma and Hikari both nodded then Yuma continued "Which is why we ended up partnering with these guys to not only protect tennis but improve our skill in tennis."

"We already saved both worlds but it looks like something bad happened. If the same thing happens again we might have to save our worlds again." said Hikari.

They waited for Echizen to process what happen then he said "A world without tennis..." he clutched his fists tightly then shouted out "We can't let that happen!" everyone nodded at his statement.

"Which is why were here, to help prevent it." said Drago.

"But I thought we got rid of the El-easers, Drago what happen?" Yuma asked questionably.

Drago explained "When you guys left and saving both our worlds, things went peaceful until a new evil arise." a grim expression planted on his face.

Akari continued his words "Something broke into the 'The Birth Centers' and stole the Elemental Gem Stones."

"What?!" both Hikari and Yuma reacted to the information.

"What's 'The Birth Centers'?" asked Echizen.

"Its a place where the Elemental Gem Stones are born and raised." said Hikari.

Akari nodded and said "It haven't taken all of them, the ones that are about to be born haven't been taken. We checked and scan them just in case and it turns out to be clear." Yuma and Hikari sigh in relief but still worry for the other gems.

Drago then conclude "Now we might know what their doing with gems, either corrupting them or maybe something else that we may not know. Like today, the gem that was the El-eraser is one of the missing gems. If we can defeat them and have them turn back into the gems, then we can save both our worlds just a bit. Our enemy is strong but we won't let that stop us. Until we can find their motive, we can used that as an advantage indicating what their goal is."

"By the way, how did you get into our world anyway? Didn't the gate close permanently after we left?" said Hikari.

"About that...Our Tennis magic leveled up to an upgraded. This spell can make things or us go back and forth between worlds quickly. I'm not sure about the details but it is something we need in order to transport the gems safely." said Akari.

"So then on, the king decided for us spirits to find our partners, help improve the tennis in both worlds and stop the enemy before its too late." said Drago.

"At least we can go to the other world again and the others." reply Hikari.

"For now were going to be in the human world until then. The others are going to be here."said Akari.

"By the way, why is Zero here?" said Yuma.

"The king decided to send in the trainees to find a partner. More allies and support. Even if they don't find a partner they can help us battle or report to us about anything they could find." said Drago.

"It's the trainees test now, since we can't have a normal test that often due to these troubles going on. On certain events, there will be a test from the king himself. These exams must be taken by both human and spirit." said Akari.

"And that's why I'm here!" Zero grinned.

Zero floated in front of Echizen "I want to save my home world and I want to support my senpais in this battle. Would you like to partner up with me?"

Echizen looked at Zero deeply in the eyes. Determination was shown in Zero's eyes. Then Ezchizen finally sigh and said "I don't want to lose my favorite sport." then showing his determination in his eyes "I also want to keep playing. Everyone forgetting tennis like it never existed...I won't let that happen!"

Zero glowed which surprise himself and Echizen. Zero's glow gathers to outside of his chest, creating a ball of light in front of Echizen. The glowing ball went to Echizen's hands and disappeared with a pop. Something dropped in his hands and it was a small golden gem stone in a shape of a dragon's head. Similar to Yuma's gem on his wrist band.

"Wow! My gem double!" Zero exclaimed.

Echizen hold up his stone in curiosity. "What's this?"

Yuma smiled "That's your Elemental Gem Stone. It's proof that you have a partner."

"Heh, interesting."

"Always have with you at all times. Who knows what trouble might come up."

"Question. How come yours is on a wrist band?"

"When you reach to a certain level, your Gem will give out something to help hold Gem for safe keeping. That information is to be shared in another time until your ready."

"By the way Echizen, don't tell anyone about this. We don't want anyone else in danger now do we."said Hikari

"I know."

"Well we better head home." as Yuma picked up his grocery and school bags.

"Don't think about it too much, just pretend that this ever happened. Will continue this on some other day, until then take care of Zero." as Yuma and Hikari went towards the gates.

"Oh, that reminds me." Echizen looked Yuma. Zero is by Echizen side.

"Zero and the others can't stay at that form forever, they have another form but that form will let normal people to see them. Good luck hiding them when their out of energy." just as he said that Zero 'poof' into clouds and reappear as a small red baby dragon with yellow eyes. This action surprise Echizen as Zero was about to drop to the ground if for not Echizen's reflexes.

"Hey." as Echizen caught Zero.

"So tired~."

"Zero in that form can't fly yet since he's still in training. Take good care of him Echizen." as they both walk away towards home leaving Echizen alone with a baby Dragon in his hands.

"Mada, Mada, dane Zero"

"Hey I can't help it." he complained.

Echizen sign as he put the gem away. "Well let's go home. Zero."

"Yeah, Partner."

Echizen walked home with the baby dragon on his shoulders.

"Just pretend to be a stuff animal when your near my family or strangers, same goes for school. Understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Also stay out of trouble. It's a pain in the neck if you do."

"If I don't get caught that is." Zero said in a playful voice.

Throughout the night, Echizen was trying to find an excuse on why he brought home a stuff dragon from school. His excuse, nothing but brush them off by saying 'Mada, Mada Dane' and he got teased by his father by saying its from a girl 'friend.' Echizen on the other hand glad Zero could actually stay still during his long talk with his idiot father. Dinner went fine until he found out Zero has a big appetite, 3 meals is 1 meal for this guy. Great~, now he is going to find out how to manage to feed this little guy.

 **So how is it? Good/Bad? My next chapter is going to be my next oc's going to Hyotei on their first day of school. For the next chapters will be introducing most of my oc's in their schools. Review please. :)**


End file.
